The Dark Phoenix
by NanoSlayer
Summary: Natsu does the unthinkable. While sparing with gray, Natsu puts him the hospital. Because of this, he is treated horrible by his teammates to the point that he leaves fairy tail. When he is found again he is in a dark guild. What will happen? I might do a romance between Natsu and another girl. (OP Natsu) Rated T for language.
1. Prologe

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction! Feel free to hate, give me comments, and whatever! Heck tell me how your day is going, I will try to read it. Anyway this story is what would happen if Fairy Tail had treated Natsu badly. This happens after the Tartarus-Arc. Thanks for the read and enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL- I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO** **HIRO MASHIMA**

 **^^^^^^This is legal stuff^^^^^^**

* * *

 ****Prologue****

"Pervert!"

"Fire Face!"

Lucy watched as she sat in her normal spot at the guild as the same event happened as it does everyday with the Dragon Slayer and the Demon Slayer duked it out at the guild.

"Why do you guys have to hate each other? We are on the same team and should work together!" the celestial wizard complained

"Shut up!" Both wizards said simultaneously

"Just let them be Lucy it's not like they care about your weight!" Happy responded

"I swear cat." Lucy said in a quiet voice

Just as Gray and Natsu were about to punch each other Erza stepped into the Guild Hall and everyone went silent as she marched up to Natsu and Gray and grabbed them by the ear and flung them against opposite walls. They both went silent hiding their pain to see which would cry out first. For a ten count the guild was silent until Gray said quietly -

"ow.."

Everyone went back to talking as usual again. Erza picked both Natsu and Gray up and dragged them over to the job board and yelled -

"YOU WILL WORK TOGETHER! PICK A JOB TOGETHER NOW!"

"Damn I've got to pick a job and agree with that pervert?" grumbled Natsu

"Says the hot head who can't even complete a job without destroying the city with it." Gray retorted

It was a while, but in the end they managed to agree on a job together with a little motivation on Erza's behalf.

"Alright let's go!" said the team

-Later-

On the way back from the train station, Erza had gone on a mission on her own, gray muttered-

"Would have helped with the pay if you hadn't destroyed the house with the monster. I bet your Dad is just as clumsy and ugly as you."

It was that sentence that Gray would some day really regret saying because that was a low blow for even someone as Gray because Natsu had recently see his Dad, Igneel the dragon, die.

"What did you say?" said Natsu silent but full of hatred

"Yeah, you flame brain got fire for ears?"

"Hey Natsu calm down!" said Lucy full of fear because she could she this go ugly

"No, let him come at me he probably couldn't even give me a scratch." Gray said

"Don't….Ever...SPEAK..OF IGNEEL LIKE THAT AGAIN" Natsu screamed with tears in his eyes, Igneel's death still had been recent

Without warning Natsu attacked Gray, but this was not one of the average fist fights, this was a real fight. Natsu screamed-

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"**

" **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK"**

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

While this was happening Gray was trying to shield himself.

" **ICE MAKE: SHIELD"**

" **ICE MAKE: HAMMER"**

" **ICE MA.."**

By now Natsu was on top of him attacking with inhuman speed. He knocked gray down as he repeatedly punch him-

"DON'T...YOU…EVER...EVER...SPEAK….OF...MY...DA.."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL. STOP RIGHT NOW." Erza Scarlet came stomping into the scene

Erza grabbed Natsu by the arm only to be stopped by his other arm and smacked in the face-

"YOU DARE"

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE SOMEONE THAT SAYS SUCH THINGS TO MY DAD!" Natsu cried

" **FIRE LIGHTING DRAGON MODE"**

" **FIRE LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!"**

At this moment Natsu attacked Erza and Gray with such force that it knocked both of them out. Natsu was about to attack them when a familiar voice came from somewhere saying-

"Natsu! PLEASE STOP!" the familiar blue cat cried with tears in his eyes and at that moment all the anger was gone. And the horror of what he had done appeared in his eyes. He a member of Fairy Tail had attacked his friends and with that he fell unconscious.

-Later-

In the hospital room Natsu woke up. He stepped out of the bed and walked past in horror to see Gray covered in bandages. As he walks in the guild he get death glances from everyone. Erza is sitting at the bar when he arrives. When he gets to her, he says-

"I'm really sorry about everything I don't know what came over me and I know you wont forgive me but at least.."

"Get out. I want nothing to do with you are kicked off Team Natsu." she replied with anger

He expected that answer and was quite frankly surprised that she hadn't kicked his ass. As he walked out of the guild hall he caught some people whispering-

"Traitor"

"Idiot"

"Worst member of fairy tail"

"Get out loser"

"Can't belive master didn't kick him out"

-3 weeks later-

Natsu and Happy, the only one who would still be with, him sat at the bar. Everyone had been so mean to him. He was truly sorry for what he did but his own family hated him.

"What's up freak" Gray said to him still in bandages.

He didn't understand how badly he affected them he was not gonna be forgiven and had gotten no jobs at all. Happy was with Natsu though. And he was grateful.

"Hey Mira, can I have a water?" he asked as politely as he could

Mira didn't even look at him. With a sigh, Natsu stood up and began to walk out of the guild.

"Yeah you leave looser"

"Can't believe I was your friend once"

"Never come back"

Natsu screamed "FINE I WON'T" And with that walked out.

No one cared at first. Then some began to understand that his dad had died and he was just mad. Then they got worried. They sent out search parties, and messengers to see if he was seen anywhere but it was as if he disappeared off the planet. On the roster of members, which had been enchanted to read out the list of all those who held the emblem, his name had seem to disappear. It was as if he was gone forever.

* * *

 **So guys! What do you think of my first chapter? It's kind of weird the way I put it. I figured Natsu had to do something horrible to be outcast. Anyway tell me if how to put it and I will put some of my favorite comments up for the next chapter! Suggest things I can do! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got bored so I decided to write the first chapter right after the prologue so I won't be able to respond to the comments you left me yet! Thanks so much to everyone that is reading this.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL - I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO** **HIRO MASHIMA**

 **^^^^^^This is legal stuff^^^^^^**

* * *

 ****Chapter 1****

It had been 2 years since Natsu and Happy's disappearance. After he did not return for a year the guild could do nothing but assume that the beloved dragon slayer and cat were dead. Everyone had forgiven him and understood that he had a hard time trying to get over his father's death. This made every fairy tail member feel bad becuase they did not help him get over this. Although most of the guild had moved on there were still a few that felt bad.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy had just got back from a job destroying a monster and were in high spirits.

"I can finally pay my rent instead of Natsu making us pay for the destruction." Lucy said happily, she had moved on to acceptance with the loss of Natsu

Wendy burst out with tears. Erza scolded Lucy with a glance that could kill. Lucy made a sheepish smile and then said-

"I'm sorry Wendy I shouldn't have said that."

This however made no effect to how much wendy was crying. Canna made her way to wendy and gave her a hug that seemed to calm her down a little bit. Unlike Lucy, wendy still could not get over Natsu leaving the guild.

Just at that moment Makarov walked into the guild hall and spoke-

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

"We have some important news, the magic council has told all the major guilds to team up once again like we have with nirvana"

This only caused Wendy to lose it again, with the mention of a event Natsu had a role to play in, it was too much. Canna, who had become Wendy's "Councillor?", led her out of the room. Once she was out of the room and everyone was quiet again Makarov spoke-

"The guilds we are gathering are Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, and Lamia Scale"

"What is the problem master?" Erza asked

"We have been called to take down a very powerful and mysterious dark guild called _Dark Phoenix_ we don't know much about the guild but we know they have a S-Class system like us called the E-Lite. They have 5 powerful E-Lites. There guild master is unknown at the moment but we shall soon know. We will take just like before our strongest members to face this guild."

"The members are Canna, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Gildarts, and Elfman"

A stir went up around the crowd with some stating-

"That many people? He must mean business"

"Gildarts!?"

"Why didn't I get picked"

"What time is it?"

Most of guild members were suddenly frightened by the amount of wizards needed for the job.

"You leave tomorrow so rest up members."

* * *

 **WELP. This chapter was really short, i'm sorry about that but I want to keep the time dividerders very evenly. Thanks so much for reading and see you in the next chapter which is probably be done before I publish this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well! im super hyped to see my first fanfiction out and running! I already have views which is great guys! Regarding the romance, I decided to add last minute before I was about to publish, so you probably deserve more information regarding that. I was thinking that Natsu could meet another girl in another guild causing Lucy/Erza to feel rejected and causing drama. I've never been good at writing Drama but I will try.**

 **BTW: I updated the previous chapter so there were only 5 E-lites.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL - I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO** **HIRO MASHIMA**

 **^^^^^^This is legal stuff^^^^^^**

* * *

"Ughhhhh…." Wendy groaned, the poor dragon slayer had now developed motion sickness and it was not helpful being on the forward deck of the Crystina 2.0, Blue Pegasus's magic bomber.

"Don't worry Wendy, we are almost there." Carla chimmed

"Where is my love Juvia?!" Lyon cried

Gray had no comment, he just watched him and rolled his eyes. They had met up with the teams and found out who they were working with. The team was composed of the same people in NIrvana with a little extra-support:

There was Canna, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Gildarts, and Elfman for Fairy Tail. For Blue Pegasus, there was Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve. And for Lamia Scale, there was Chelia, Lyon, and Jura. Blue Pegasus had also called on Sabertooth to assist them on this mission with their 2 twin dragons, who had become very powerful with the past 2 years of training. With that handful of a team no one could take them down.

" _They had no idea what they were going up against and was going to war with another guild and he was worrying about Juvia?" Gray thought_

"Everyone come here." Erza Scarlet made a gesture to everyone.

"We need to discuss our plan, and what we know of the enemy." she said

"I agree, it is important to have a plan of action before we run face first into an unknown enemy" Jura said

"Well let's first state what we know of the enemy." Erza responded

Everyone began putting words out-

"We know they have a S-Class system called E-Lite."

"They are a big guild with almost 100 followers."

"They are very secretive."

"What time is it?"

"Great." Erza said in a very sarcastic tone

"We have no clue what enemy we are going up against."

This seemed to put all the spirits of the team down. In order to lift the spirits of everyone up again Gray said-

"Well whether or not we know anything about them we can take them down!"

"Yes, that's right let's discuss how we break in!" Erza said a little more cheerfully

"I think we should do quietly" Chelia, the god slayer, responded

"Yes, that is a good idea." Jura said

"Man, Man, their base is made out of metal is it not?" Ichiya said

"Yes, are you saying that Gajeel could eat out a doorway?" Erza responded

"Man, I was just saying you could melt it with your beauty and parfoom" Ichiya said

Erza responded by kicking him of his chair and sent him tumbling down the corridor. Everyone was quiet until-

"We need to assume that their E-Lite is very strong so we must send out our strongest members after them. We can use the buddy system. Since we have 19 people, we can send 10 people after the E-Lite and the other 9 to take down the rest of the guild." Erza said

"There is one problem though. What about the guild master?" Lucy asked, still a little shaken from watching the small man tumble down the corridor.

"Yes, that is a problem, we have no idea on how strong he/she is." Erza responded

"Well that doesn't matter because we are a team and will be ready!" Sting cried

"Yeah!" They all said

-Later-

The allied team had been walking through the forest for about 2 hours when Hibiki stopped, causing all of the rest of them to stop with him.

"What?" Sting said

"Shhhhh….. I am picking up wizards near us." he responded in a whispering tone

"Do you think we are near the dark guild?" Wendy asked

"Yes." Jura said

"I sense a lot of wizards and a large metal building near us." he added

"Metal? Where?" Gajeel said

"SHHHHHHHHHH" they all responded

"Fine...I am just hungry ok?" Gajeel grumbled

The team walked a few more yards and got to a clearing. Sure enough, just as predicted there was a large metal structure. The outside resembled much of a prison. With large metal panels and watch towers on each corner.

"Finally, can I eat!" Gajeel cried

"Alright you know the plan from here." Erza said

Just before they landed the team agreed that the following, teams would be made -

Laxus and Wendy - E-Lite

Lyon and Gray - E-Lite

Gildarts and Jura - Guild Master

Erza and Chelia - E-Lite

Gajeel and Sting and Rogue - E-Lite

Ichiya and Elfman - E-Lite

Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Lucy, Levy, Canna - Rest Of The Guild

And with that the team took of on there own separate ways to take the Dark Guild down.

* * *

 **Now, I know what you're thinking-**

" **OMG NANO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, I TRUSTED YOU, HOW DARE YOU PUT A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT, AND MAKE IT SO SHORT."**

 **Well, I didn't want you to suffer another chapter without Natsu so I am making him come back next chapter. Have your butts ready. And by the way VirusOfShips, I am making another thanks for the review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**What is up, I can't believe how addicting this is. I am now uploading a chapter every other hour. Jezz. Thanks.**

 **AllHailNatsuDragneel -** **This story has a lot of potential, can't wait to see what happens next and when Natsu comes in. Please continue!**

 **Thanks, that's really great to hear. That means alot to me and I can't wait to make more. Though, I am worried that if I slip up the ending I could loose a lot of viewers, so my question is should I create a alt-ending?**

 **VirusOfShips - YASSSSS!~**

 **BOIIIIIIIIIII! (And by the way I just checked the review for my other story, do you just live to read my stories the minute I publish them? Thanks.)**

 **Aki8090 - awesome story**

 **Your awesome for checking out my story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL - I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO** **HIRO MASHIMA**

 **^^^^^^This is legal stuff^^^^^^**

* * *

*CHOMP*CHOMP*CHOMP*

"Jezz, Gajeel think you can eat any slower?" Gray said

"MhhhMhhh" Gajeel responded

"Don't rush him Gray." Erza said with a little anger in her tone

"Yes Maman!" Gray respond quickly for fear that he will lose his head

The team had decided to split into two groups so they can get in on either sides of the guild. Lyon, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Chelia were breaking in on the west side while the others were breaking in on the east side. Meanwhile on the other side-

Laxus concentrated his electricity to cut a hole in the metal wall. Jura and Gildarts talked together in hushed tones to discuss how they are going to work together in defeating the guild master. Lucy was talking to Levy about her new "abilities" and Canna was having a RedBull (SPONSOR ME PLS).

Laxus and Gildarts finished cutting down a doorway at the same time, although they did not know they did so at the same time.

"Alright let's go!" they all shouted

 ****Erza and Chelia vs Windju****

"Alright guys we have to split up from here you know your roles" Erza commanded

And with that they all left on their mission.

"So… Where are we going to find a E-Lite?" Chelia asked

"Well, if I was one then I would be in the top levels right?" Erza responded

"Yea, I guess so." Chelia said

After a few hours of exploring the guild, taking down 10 guild members, the girls found themselves in a large dome room that was very dark. The room resembled an auditorium with lights that shine on the roof. The room was very creepy in a way that anything could jump out on them.

"Do you think this is a place that a E-Lite could be?" Chelia asked

"High chance." Erza responded

"High chance indeed" a new voice responded

"Who goes there?" Erza asked

"I'm going having to ask you that question since you are in MY home."

The voice walked into the light, and as if on que, the entire room lit up revealing a massive room that looked like a arena with dark wizards in the stands. The room filled with voices of wizards cheering and booing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza yelled

"Why, it's your death of course!" The mysterious man said

He was covered in white robes held together with golden ropes. His face was covered by a mask that was pitch black. His hands were outstretched as if throwing a ball.

"You ready Chelia?" Erza said

In response Chelia yelled-

" **SKY GOD: BELOW"**

As soon as the attack got close to the man he disappeared with the attack. Then he reappeared behind Erza with the attack next to him. Chelia's bellow had teleported behind Erza and sent her flying.

 _What's this he can teleport attacks?_ Erza thought

" **DARK PORTAL"** The man yelled

As he said this, a dark hole opened beneath Erza and swallowed her up.

"ERZA!" Chelia cried

She then looked at the man and said-

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Why, my name is Windju and I will not let you beat me!" Windju responded

 ****Lyon and Gray vs Jadum****

"How hard is it to find a E-Lite" Gray whined as he froze a wizard

"Stop your complaining" Lyon responded as he caused ice birds to attack another wizard

"Looking for someone? I can be of assistance to escort you to your death." a small man no bigger than Fairy Tail's master, Makrov, said

He wore glasses and had a book in his hand. He wore a top hat with a suit.

" _This has to be him, I can feel the magic power coming from him"_ Lyon thought

"Get out of my way" Gray responded

" **ICE MAKE: LANC.."** but he was cut short as a invisible force hit him right in the stomach

"Gray!" Lyon said

"Are you ok?" Lyon added

"Yea, Your gonna pay for that short man" Gray responded

" **ICE MAKE: HAM.."** but again a force hit him in the stomach

"Poor, poor, wizard, you should have known what you were doing before you attack me, the great Jadum, you can't use ice make spells on me." Jadum said

" **DARK PORTAL"** Jadum yelled

And with that a black portal opened beneath Gray and he disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH GRAY?!"

"He has gone to meet someone."

"WHO?"

But Jadum only laughed.

 ****Laxus and Wendy vs Pighito****

The two ran into a E-Lite first thing. Pighito was a big fat man who had a wand that just kept waving it about. It did nothing of course but for some reason Wendy and Laxus couldn't land a hit on him. Whenever they fired at him it seemed to miss by a mile.

"Damn It!" Laxus said

"Why can't I him this guy?!"

" **Because you're bad at aiming?"**

Not surprisingly, this only made Laxus madder.

" **DARK PORTAL"**

All of a sudden a black circle appeared beneath Wendy's feet and she fell in.

"WENDY!" Laxus yelled

* * *

 **I lied, I did not put Natsu in this one because my quality of writing is starting to get really bad. I think it's because I have not eaten anything. Anyway thanks for reading. And I promise 4 realsys that I will have Natsu in the next chapter. This chapter was really bad. Tell what you think.**


End file.
